Issei x Rias
by PokeBoyJake
Summary: In this story, Issei is outside training against Akeno and Kiba. The two put up quite a fight, making Issei a tired and sweaty mess. But he is eventually rewarded for all his hard work... ;)


After a long, hellish day of training, Issei was sweaty, spent, and felt like his legs were about to snap. Akeno and Kiba sure put up quite a fight, making his training twice as strenuous. He stumbled into his room, slipped off his cloths, and plopped himself down onto his bed.  
"Phew, what a day," He groaned, "I just need some freaking sleep." He was just about to close his eyes and drift off to sleep, when suddenly, he heard a knock at the door.  
"F*** off guys," he moaned, "I'm not doing any more training with you today!" But then the door swung open, causing Issei to jolt his head up. It was Rias.  
"Good evening Issei," Rias playfully teased, "I hope I didn't wake you." But Issei was starring intensely at Rias's massive breasts, which definitely gave him a tiny boost of energy.  
"Uh... Hey Rias." Issei stammered, "So sorry I told you to f*** off, I'm just really tired from training."  
"That's just fine," she giggled, starting to walk towards Issei, "I know how tired you are, it just shows how hard you were working."  
"Well, uh... Thank you!" Issei yawned, "I appreciate that."  
"Well Issei," she continued, "Because of how hard you trained today, I think you deserve a little 'reward'" She slyly winked at Issei.  
"Um, what do you..." He was interrupted when Rias put her finger up to Issei's mouth, Rias then unbuttoned the back of her shirt, letting her massive breasts dangle in front of her. Issei's eyes widened to an unnatural size, his face turned blood red, and drool started to drip from his lips.  
"You like what you see, Issei?" She teased, but Issei just kept starring, not saying a word. "Hmm, not speaking ehh? Well maybe this could light some fire in that cute little head of yours." She grabbed his head, and shoved it in-between her boobs. After a little bit, Rias thought she heard her pawn muffle something.  
"What was that, Issei?" Rias asked, pulling Issei's head out of her breasts.  
"Wow..." Issei said, rather dazed, "Wait! Who told you to stop?!"  
"Exactly what I was thinking." Rias replied, she was about to grab his head but he turned Rias around and bent her over. "Umm, Issei? What are you..." But Issei had already pulled down her skirt and shoved his face into her backside. Rias began moaning with pleasure as she could feel the cold wetness of Issei's tongue. "Ahh, Issei! You're tongue is so cold!" He took his tongue out and sat up on the bed. He took Rias be the hand, and seemingly reading his mind, put herself on his hard penis. She began to shake her backside on Issei's dick, her body writhing with pleasure.  
"Oh, Rias..." Issei lustfully moaned.  
"Oh Issei..." Rias said back, in the same tone. The two leaned closer towards each other and began a very long tongue on tongue kiss. As this happened Rias began to grind harder. Issei looked into her crystal blue eyes, filled with desire. He knew what he had to do. He started pounding his cock into her backside.  
"Oh yes, oh yes! Harder Issei!"  
"Ahh! Rias, I'm about to blow!" Issei moaned, "I don't think I can hold it anymore!" After a few split moments, Issei's penis was on the brink of ejaculation. He let his mighty torpedo fire.  
"Ahhh! Oh, Issei!" Rias wailed as Issei let off a blast of semen inside of her. The two collapsed into the sheets, right next two each other, exhausted and satisfied.  
"Ahh... That was terrific, Issei." Rias yawned, curling up to Issei, "You may be tired, but you can still have some pretty nice sex."  
"Yeah, same with you." He replied, "Sex with you is honestly the most enjoyable thing I've ever done for as long as I've been in this club." Rias chuckled, with Issei doing the same. When the giggles dialed down, he then began to stroke Rias's cheeks, still sweaty from the evening's 'activities'. Both leaned their heads forward and continued to make out. But all of a sudden, they heard the door open. They looked up and saw Asia standing in the doorway.  
"Issei-kun! I heard some noises and..." she stopped when she saw Issei and Rias in bed, together, buck naked. "No! That's not fair! How come you get to sleep with Issei-kun?!" She began to take her shirt off and jump into bed with Issei and Rias.  
"Woah! Woah!" Issei stopped her, "How about before we start this threesome, you go downstairs and get us all some water."  
"Okay," Asia obeyed, "Whatever you say, Issei-kun." She started tiptoeing down the stairs, trying not to wake anyone up. But not like her whining didn't do it already. Just as Asia left, Issei jumped from the bed, and closed the bedroom door.  
"What is it Issei?" Rias questioned, he looked back at her when he was done locking the door.  
"I just don't want anyone breaking our privacy." Rias smiled at him.  
"Good point, Issei." She teased, Issei walked over to the bed and climbed back under the sheets, right next to Rias. "Now then Issei, where were we...?" 


End file.
